


Seer: Confront Gavin

by aerlinniel



Series: Lets Play: Sburb [2]
Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Grimdark, POV Second Person, RTStuck, Red Romance, SBURB, Seer of Void, achievementstuck, alternate universe - sburb, grimdark!gavin, homestuck crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was still hope for the session, but it all would come down to managing to pull Gavin out of the Grimdark mode he had fallen into and make him ascend. Luckily you, the Seer of Void, know exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer: Confront Gavin

                Deep, lava-like pits surround you. Impossibly high warmth and various odours and vapours reach towards you, blanketing you within them. You are sure that if you weren’t God Tier now you would have been definitely been killed by them. God knows how Gavin had learnt to survive his own land. It doesn’t matter though, you are Ryan Haywood - Seer of Void – and you need to talk to Gavin before it is too late.

 

                You walk around the twists and turns the pits of lava form. This land is truly a labyrinth, a particularly warm and uncomfortable one. There’s barely any vegetation too, much unlike your own sinister land. It is mostly bare, and the only things you can see for miles and miles without end here is black rock and lava. It is strange, but it has a certain beauty. It is a strange one, but there is something about the way the lava bubbles and moulds the labyrinth. Intimidating and powerful, but with a certain secret beauty.

 

                _You smile, suddenly being able to see why Gavin had spent so much time in here._

 

                Sburb hadn’t gone as planned. Hell, you doubt any of you had known what you had signed in for when you had decided to do a Let’s Play on it. It was supposed to only be a game, a strange one according to the description it had, but just that. A game, something fun to make a video of. No one had expected the ‘reality altering’ part of it to be just that. Worse though, there were barely any guides and help available and you all had had to figure things on your own. Some of you had been even killed. It had been fixed quickly through the kissing mechanic in the game though, luckily. You chuckle at the memory; you won’t let anyone forget about it. Hell, there are even pictures. You will never let them live this down.

 

                Something had gone wrong with the session though, something about Jack and a couple more things. It had been doomed, not irreversibly for now at least. You had seen that much. There was some hope, still, and it was ironic as hell that you as the Seer of Void had to be the one to point it out. Even if you had to abandon your session, there was always hope. You could still all complete the game, alive. You’d get out of here.

 

                It all rested on Gavin though, but he had been completely uncommunicated for days. Had been for quite a while, actually, ignoring all the messages all of you had sent; until he had sent Michael a strange “I will fix this”, that was. Not that that really counted as any sort of communication though. None of the others had known what it meant, but you had a very good idea of what was going on. You had seen this possibility even before you had ascended, whispered and hushed to you by the Horrorterrors which only you could see clear as day in the sky. Then you had ascended, and it, along with countless other possibilities had appeared to you. You hadn’t wanted to believe it, Gavin never seemed like the type of person that would be at risk of this, and yet it was exactly what had happened. You were certain it had, in fact: Gavin had gone Grimdark.

 

 _Grimdark_ , _Gavin_. The very thought seemed strange, and yet here you were.

 

                Not everything was bad news though: seeing the lack of destruction of the timeline and game you were in, he at least wasn’t God Tier yet. It presented another entirely different problem though; Gavin had already been revived once, and the way to stop a player from being Grimdark was death. You had come here to do exactly that though, so you’d have to play carefully. You’d have to not only kill Gavin, but also trigger his ascension to God Tier. If you were any other person you would first have to solve all the mysteries of Gavin’s land on your own whilst also avoiding him. Luckily for you, you weren’t just any person. You were the Seer of Void, you could see the Horrorterrors clearer than any other. Better yet, you knew exactly where that damned bed was at.

 

                Your mind went back to that message Gavin had sent Michael before ceasing all communication for days. “I will fix this”, it had said. Perhaps it had been his lack of ascension that had caused this? You remembered Gavin being the most excited out of all of you to help complete the game, but the reality of what had happened had been very different. He had been pretty distraught at not being able to even help undo the death of one of you, or avoid the dooming of the timeline.

 

 _‘Another turn. I’m close to Gavin now_ ’, you thought.

 

                You smiled again, this time with anticipation. You were nervous, but you’d manage to get this to work. It’d be hard, but you would help Gavin through this, and in turn the timeline. It was lucky you had ascended into God Tier as well, it’d allow you to have a good survival rate. You looked further ahead, above countless pits of lava and twisted turns. ‘ _He is there, I can see it, I can feel it’_.

 

                You took another step forwards, clutching your diamond sword between your hands. It was then when you turned and faced Kerry, your sprite, who had been travelling with you all the time on his insistence.

 

                “Are you sure about this, Ryan? You haven’t even told the others,” he said, worry evident in his voice.

 

                “Yeah, it’ll all go well”, you just said. You paused then, realising that you should make sure that the others at least knew what to do in case you actually failed. Perhaps if you were killed off by Gavin and failed to return him to normal they could succeed. “Kerry, could you go to where Geoff and the others are and tell them everything that I know? What to do in case they don’t hear from me in a day, I mean” you say.

 

                The sprite nods, worried, but complies, and soon disappears entirely from your sight. You turn off your computer-glasses, knowing wanting to avoid messages for now. Kerry would explain what had to be done well, better than any message.

 

                You continue striding forwards, and soon a physical black form can be seen. It is think and dense, moving around its nucleus in the form of tentacles around the edges. It has a strange feeling to it, one that you know well, but it contrasts greatly with the red tones of Gavin’s land.

 

 _‘Gavin’_.

 

                Your friend pots you from the distance, and turns to face you.  You keep going forwards though, refusing to even take a step back. You had to set this right, hell, you’d do it. You wouldn’t be stuck in this game forever, you’d complete it along with the others. Things would return to normal.

 

                A step follows another step, and soon the person who once was Gavin is less than ten metres ahead of you. He looks strange, with all that grey skin and that dark aura around him. He looks powerful, in an eerie and terrifying way, but also in need of help.

 

                “Gavin, long time no see” you say at first, hoping that the other can perhaps understand you and reply.

 

                Gavin just stares at you in silence, and after long moment’s replies with long lines of unintelligible words.

 

                You chuckle and clutch your sword even harder than you thought possible, raising it. You feel the power your God Tier allows you to have flowing through you, permitting you to _see_.

 

                “You’re damn lucky I am the Seer of Void, you know, Gavin”

 

                You attack. It’ll be hard, but you’ll make sure things go back to normal. 


End file.
